fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pent
Pent (パント, Panto) is a sage living in the Nabata Desert with his wife Louise and his teacher Athos. He is actually Count Reglay of Etruria, and a legendary Mage General of Etruria as well as Erk's magic teacher. He is an avid scholar similar to the shaman Canas. He and Louise, his wife, are the parents of the sniper Klein and the troubadour Clarine of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. In the game, if he falls in battle, he and his wife Louise will both leave the party. Personality and role in the story Throughout Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Pent is portrayed as an odd noble. For most of the game he is, in fact, completely absent from his post in Etruria, absorbed in his studies and his role as Athos's student. Even more odd is his choice of wife in the sniper Louise, a woman who is neither of a high noble origin or skilled in courtly pursuits. In Louise's supports with Rebecca, it's explained that he chose her among many other women because she admitted not being a skilled dancer or singer, but she then boldly offered to protect him with her bow and arrows instead. Pent joins your side after encountering Eliwood and friends in the desert whilst he searched for lost tomes and artifacts. The bandits Paul and Jasmine ambush him in an attempt to rob him, therefore Eliwood's mission becomes to protect Pent. After the chapter ends, Pent and Hawkeye lead the others to Athos. He appears in the story scenes in every subsequent chapter until he and Louise officially join in chapter 24. In part two of the final chapter, Louise reveals to him that she is pregnant with Klein, their first child. Some time later they have a second child, Clarine. Also, few after Athos's passing, Pent takes over his teacher's research and resigns as Mage General of Etruria, which sends the local nobility into a frenzy. While he does not appear in person, Pent is mentioned by name in Klein and Dieck's supports in Fūin no Tsurugi. Before the events of the game, he hired Dieck after he saved Klein from a lion and treated him as his own son, despite the complaints of the other nobles. It is also revealed that he and Louise are alive and well during the events of the story, apparently not concerned about Arcard and Roartz's uprising, presumably due to Pent being retired for decades already. In Game Base stats *Level: 6 *HP: 33 *Magic: 18 *Skill: 21 *Speed: 17 *Luck: 14 *Defense: 11 *Resistance: 16 *Movement: 6 *Constitution: 8 Growth Rates |50%hp |30%s/m |20%skl |40%spd |40%luk |30%def |35%res Overall Pent is pre-promoted Sage, but appears at a late stage of the game at a middle level with good stats and weapon levels. He is generally considered a very solid character, and can serve well as a healer with his A rank in Staves. He comes with an automatic A support with Louise (however they still have three different support conversations that must be unlocked: One in Cog of Destiny, the second in Victory or Death, and the third one in Light Part 2), but can also support with Erk, Canas, Fiora, and Hawkeye. Quotes Death quote Pent: Eaa... {C}{C Louise: Lord Pent! {C}{C Pent: I let my guard down... I'm sorry... Louise: Oh, no! Lord Pent! Lord Pent! Pent: Calm yourself, Louise... Louise: But... But... Pent: This is no time for tears, is it? Unless... Do you plan on the two of us dying here together? Louise: Never! That I would never allow! You must not die, milord... Pent: And neither should you, my wife. Lend me your shoulder, would you? Louise: Yes, of course. (End of chapter) ' ' Eliwood: How is Lord Pent's condition?' ' {C}{C Lyn: Lady Louise is escorting him home to Etruria. {C}{C Hector: I see... {C}{C Lyn: He said he would be fine and that we shouldn't worry. He's more concerned for our safety than his own. Eliwood: Lord Pent... Final Chapter: Light Quote Pent: If he has power to rival Athos, then I must test that power myself. Ending Pent - Mage General (Paired ending with Louise by default) Pent and Louise When Athos died, Pent took over his research. To focus on his studies, Pent resigned as Mage General of Etruria. This action set the palace in an uproar, but Pent and Louise endured. Gallery PentFE7.png|Pent's portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Pentminimug.gif|Pent's mini portrait Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters